


Sleeping

by everywildthing



Series: 914 Days [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywildthing/pseuds/everywildthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares again. It wasn't unusual for Dean to have nightmares, quite the oppisite in fact. He had nightmares nearly every day. But those he could recover from. Not this one. This one was special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a companion to my ficlet, 914 Days. I'm considering doing one from Sam's point of view as well. Tell me what you think. :)

Nightmares again. It wasn't unusual for Dean to have nightmares, quite the oppisite in fact. He had nightmares nearly every day. But those he could recover from. Not this one. This one was special. It drove him insane on the night's that Cas was gone, and nearly killed him in Purgatory. He didn't have this nightmare often. He rubbed his hand over his face and swung his feet over the bed, easily sliding into his boots. He grabbed his jacket off the hook and slipped out the door, careful not to wake Sam.

He didn't know how long he stayed out there. It could have been hours, for all he knew. He occasionally slipped in the house to grab a beer, tipping it to his lips as he stared at the stars.

Maybe Cas was up there, somewhere, fighting. 

He didn't want to think about it. Instead, he thought about the new case Sam had dug up. Wendigo, three counties over. Nothing Sam couldn't handle by himself. Which was exactly what the younger Winchester would be doing, though Sam didn't know it yet. Dean had to go. He had to look for Cas. He had to get his angel back. He sighed and pushed himself off the hood of the Impala, tossing the beer bottle so it landed in the topsoil that the motel had put along the front wall of the building, planting bushes there to try and make it look nicer. It didn't help at all.

* * *

A week prior, Dean had gotten wind of a group of demons in Washington. He had found out as much as he could, including that there was a shifter there too. That was all Dean needed to know that Cas was there. He had gone 907 days without his angel, and he needed him back.

He drove for three days straight before finally reaching the county Cas was supposedly in. The first three days were spent getting ready. He didn't want to be tired and get sloppy while trying to rescue Cas. He had spent the weekend sleeping and practicing shooting, improving, and even training with knives, which he usually didn't do. The fourth day was spent driving to the compound. He hadn't been able to get a motel close to it, since it was in the middle of nowhere.

On the fifth day, the 915th day he had spent without his angel, he finally stormed the compound. He killed off the demons quickly, stabbing each of them in a quick procession. He made his way to the cells, gun drawn. His steps were careful, deliberate, as he tried to be silent coming down the dark corridor lined with cells. 

He heard the thump before anything else. He kicked open the door of the nearest cell, finding it unlocked. He shot the shifter without stopping to think before seeing Cas, knife plunged into his heart and fresh blood spilling out of the wound. He rushed over to his angel, praying to whoever was listening that he was alive. He lifted Cas' head, trying to see past the dead, empty eyes, looking for any spark of life. Then the tears came.

He couldn't stop the uncontrollable sobs as he held Cas' head in his lap, tears streaming freely down his face. "Cas, please, buddy,  _I need you,_ " he sobbed, his words coming out choked. "I love you," he whispered. He held Cas' limp body close to him and cried for God knows how long. When he composed himself, Cas' body had gone stiff in his arms. He kissed the top of his head lightly, closing Cas' eyelids.

Now his angel could be sleeping. 

But angels don't sleep. They only die.

* * *

Dean hardly slept for the next week. But when he did, he drifted back to his nightmare, where he lost Cas over and over again. Only it wasn't just a nightmare anymore.


End file.
